


Breakfast

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Chubstuck, M/M, chub kink, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: for all u chubby ampora lovers





	

Apparently, Kankri had rubbed off on Cronus in more ways than just mannerisms. The seadweller hadn't really noticed til now, though. He'd been getting dressed, or trying to at least, when his pants wouldn't fit, more so than usual. Truthfully, they hadn't exactly 'fit' in awhile, but he'd found his way around it. They'd buttoned, after a shit ton of wriggling into them, but now nothing could make them close, his small muffin top in the way. Sighing, he just zipped them as far as they'd go and pulled an old sweatshirt of his on, hoping Kankri wouldn't notice but somewhat expecting him to.  
Yawning a little, he left the bathroom, joining his matesprit in his bedroom.   
"What took you so long?" The sweater-clad troll asked, blinking sleepily.  
"Nothin'." He sat next to him, jeans getting even tighter on his chubby thighs.   
"You sure?" Kankri hugged him, kissing his head.  
"Yes, Kan." Cronus giggled, nuzzling his soft lover. He really did love the extra pudge on Kankri, so maybe, it wouldn't be as bad on him.   
Distracted with his thoughts, he didn't notice his fly unzipping and his soft grey belly peeking out. That is, until he felt a warm finger poke it.  
"Where'd this come from, hmm?"  
Blushing, the seadweller sat back upright, pulling his sweatshirt back down.  
"Novwhere, it's nothing."  
"Is that the same nothing that took you so long this morning?" Kankri teased, papping his belly through the sweatshirt.  
"Wvell... yeah.. It's not my fault, though. You're a bad influence on me." He smiled a little, warming up to the idea of his newly gained pudge.   
"I didn't mean to be before~ Now that I know you like it, I'll be an even worse influence." The mutant smirked, an idea forming. "Do you want breakfast?"  
Cronus was pretty sure he knew what this meant, but figured if he was gonna gain weight he might as well do it the right way.  
"Yeah~ I'm pretty hungry, after all." 

* • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • 

"Kannn, oh my god."   
Cronus groaned, leaning back onto the couch. He'd help Kankri stuff himself before, but never imagined it felt like this. It was good, definitely good, but he was full as fuck. His tummy was swollen and it ached slightly, obviously way too full.  
"Are you full yet?" His doting matesprit rubbed at the seadweller's lower belly, making him hiccup and groan.  
"Yeah, if I eat any more I'm gonna pop." He hid his face in his hands, blushing lightly.  
"I feel like a fuckin' blubberbeast."  
Kankri trailed his fingers over Cronus' rounded belly, purring.   
"You look beautiful."  
The seadweller actually snorted, then giggled a little bit.  
"I'm serious, you're the prettiest." Kankri pouted a little.   
"Not right nowv I'm not." He rolled his eyes, still smiling.   
"Yes you arrrreee." The mutant whined, pressing on his stuffed matesprit's belly, making him squirm with discomfort.  
"Nooooo," Cronus hiccuped, and Kankri leaned on him more.   
"Say you are, and I'll get off."   
Whining and groaning, the seadweller admitted it. "Fine, fine, I'm pretty."  
"Thank you." Kankri got up off him, papping his tummy.   
"Now, are you sure you can't eat anymore? I think you still have room for a little more~"  
Something told Cronus his jeans weren't ever going to fit again.


End file.
